Beyond Comprehension
by Aurakann
Summary: Love is supposedly just a mixture of neurotransmitters, nothing complex really. And soon, they cease to exist. So why, even after 10 years, does Aomine Daiki still long for Kise's smile? When Kise suddenly disappeared, Aomine was left there hanging with his confused feelings. And when the blond suddenly reappeared 10 years after, what will happen to the two of them?
1. Chapter 1: Phenylethylamine

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**Title:** Beyond Comprehension – Chapter 1: Phenylethylamine

**Summary:** Love is supposedly just a mixture of neurotransmitters, nothing complex really. And, after a few years, all those chemicals will just cease to exist, and so will love. So why, even after 10 years, does Aomine Daiki still long for Kise's smile? When Kise suddenly disappeared, Aomine was left there hanging with his confused feelings. And when the blond suddenly reappeared 10 years after, what will happen to the two of them?

**Word count:** 2205

* * *

{-}

**Chapter 1**

_Phenylethylamine_

{-}

* * *

What is love?

Aomine Daiki would not be able to answer that question. For the 28 years he had lived, he has never truly loved anybody. Heart fluttering? Butterflies? Red cheeks and sweaty palms? Nah... He has never known those...

All he has ever known was human flesh, lustful but meaningless caresses, and noisy moans. That thing called sex, where he would just release his frustration. Sex could be done with anyone, anywhere, anytime. He could not care less. Women has never wanted to have a 'real relationship' with him anyway. As long as they came into his bed when he wanted, he was fine with anything.

For a long time, he had sex frequently. The number of women he slept with exceeded what he could count with his ten fingers. But then, at the age of 24 he became a full-time police officer. He then discovered all kinds of human sick passions.

Since he has joined the police forces, he has known jealousy, wrath, pride and desire for monopolization [...] but that were only from others, from criminals... For a human to go as far as killing a beloved one, it made him ill. He did not understand. That was why he stopped having sex. Because it reminded him of his work, of the number of cases caused by 'love'.

He would be lying if he said that he does not desire a warm body next to his. Aomine liked sex. It was fun to him. Plus, it was a form of exercise. It was just that, he could no longer stand to think of all the thoughts his partner might have. People's touch became something unwanted for him.

He, himself, has never felt the desire to monopolize one person. He has never craved for a touch. He has never been ready to give up anything for a single person.

He has never known love...

Oh but there was one thing he has known...

A Shining Gold.

Just like a ray of sun, it shines on so brightly. He liked it, that golden tint. He liked it a lot. It meant fun and joyful days for him. It meant time where he could play carelessly. It meant squeaking shoes and dribbling balls. It meant so many things to him.

{=}

At the age of 28 and a half, Aomine Daiki was a fine policeman. He lived life as it came to him. He accepted anything she had to give him, good or bad. He never demanded anything. He never asked for more. You could say that he was satisfied, not happy, not joyful, but satisfied.

That morning he received a message. As his phone alerted him for it, he tapped around his night table, finding the source of the strident noise that has disturbed his sleep. It was his free day and a lousy way to wake up was the last thing he wanted. He had planned to roll in bed, half-asleep, the entire day. And now his plans were ruined. Because of this stupid message... As his palm hit the phone, it became silent. He grabbed it and pulled it under the sheets, for the winter air was cold, even inside his apartment. Once his hand was cosy and warm, he flipped the blue mobile open. The pixellated light hit his face. He frowned.

_**From: Kuroko Tetsuya  
Subject: Meeting**_

_**We're meeting tonight for a drink. Kagami will be here too.**_

_**Same place. Same time.**_

Aomine groaned. His middle school teammates often went out for a drink – about every month – so they would still keep in touch with each other. Sometimes he went. Sometimes he did not. It was not that he disliked it or anything of that sort. It did not bother him. Plus, he liked to tease Kagami. It just depended on his mood. Sometimes, right after a morbid case, he just does not feel like drinking with anybody. Sometimes, after an unsolved case, it is the only he wants to do. Really, it depended on how he was feeling...

That day, he was of a gruesome thought. He had about 4 cases to work on, still unsolved, without suspects or witnesses for some, with just one missing puzzle piece for others. He hated cases like these. It made him feel vulnerable. He felt like he was driven around by the criminal, like a little, amusing puppet.

His unsolved cases were not the only things driving him crazy. Last night, he had dreamt, once again, of that golden ray of sun. It haunted him. It haunted him like a revengeful ghost. Sad, betrayed, and dark. That trembling voice. Those longing hands that were holding the ball. That shirt drenched in sweat. The heat. The falling cherry blossoms. The infinite blue sky. It was the memory he has wanted to forget. It was the moment he has wanted to treasure forever.

Aomine Daiki has never fallen in love. But he has felt his heart shatter once. Only once. Even so, he remembered it so well. The sound of his heart along with the echoing footsteps that were running away. He did not even realize his own feelings until he has lost grasp of the object of his affection – and still, he swears, it was not love –. It was stupid. He was stupid. But what could he have done? He was only a child. He did not know anything other than school, meals, and basketball. Ah yes... It was 10 years ago. He had all the time to forget those weird and undesired feelings...

{=}

After soaking a long moment in a hot bath and making coffee, Aomine decided that he would go to that drinking party. He had nothing better to do anyway. If he stayed at home, he would only end up staying in his room, smoking and drinking alone – which was not all that bad –. For the rest of the day, he worked a bit more on his papers, but gave up after a few hours, judging that without any further clues he was incapable of solving any of these cases. As he put the files away, the sun was setting. An orange light filled his room. It was almost time.

The meeting place was in Kabukicho, in Shinjuku. A small bar, lost between the numerous LED and streets of the red-light district. Aomine was familiar with the area, due to his work and due to his personal life. As it was said before, the Generation of Miracle often met, always at the same place and the same hour. As for work, well you should all know. He was a cop. And a district with so many sexual businesses does not lack of crimes.

The bar was located in the deepest alley of the district. It would be impossible to guess that there would be such a place in the middle of all the love hotels and nightclub. The bar was Akashi's favourite. He was the one, december 7 years ago, just as the last one of them – Kuroko – turned 21, who suggested to go to this place. The owner seemed to know the redhead quite well, for they were warmly greeted as they first set foot into the tiny building. The saloon was really small. With the 6 of them – counting Kagami –, it was already full, nay cramped. But he liked it, somehow. They were usually the only customers.

He arrived in front of the wooden, old-styled door as the clock pointed 9 PM. He was late, as always you could say. Aomine could faintly hear the conversation on the other side of the door. Seemed like everyone has already arrived. He was the last one.

He slid open the traditional door, took off his shoes and entered the small room. The owner greeted him with a loud 'Welcome Sir!'. He smiled a bit and sat next to Kagami. A large glass of icy beer was served in front of him.

"Long time no see, Aomine." Kagami spoke to him first. The tall redhead became a fireman – something he has always wanted to do beside being a basketball player –. They sometime ran into each other during their work. Those incidents pleased Aomine a lot, for this man has become one of his closest friend.

"Yeah, you haven't been busy with work lately." He replied. There were not any burnings in the city lately. "I guess it's good..." He took a sip of his beer.

"That's mean Aomine-kun. I'm here too you know? You're ignoring me." Kuroko stated from the sit next to him. Aomine choked on his beer.

"Shit, Tetsu! Don't fucking scare me like that!" He would never ever get used to this lack of presence.

"It's nice to see you again." Kuroko smiled slightly. He has not changed a bit since high school. His lack of presence was still going strong, so much that sometimes his students would lose sight of him in the playground and cry.

"Oh Daiki, you're late." Akashi called out for him from the other side of the table. Aomine replied to it with a short "Yeah, my bad.". Talking with Akashi was far from amusing for him. If he could avoid, it would be the best.

A few moments later, the party was going quite well. He talked with Kagami who already had a heavily red face, laughed a bit at the firefighter's attempt to show a lighter trick. He also exchanged a few words with Midorima and Murasakibara, asking them how their works were doing. The atmosphere was lukewarm, just like their middle school years...

"If only everyone could be here, it would be nice." Akashi smiled. That sly smile Aomine was always detested. It kind of irritated him. It would make him feel inferior, because it meant Akashi knew or had something he did not and desired.

Akashi continued his small plan to play with Aomine's mind. "If only Ryouta was here... What a pity." He said before taking another sip of his hot sake.

"It can't be helped." Midorima came in between the tensed conversation. He knew that talking about Kise Ryouta to Aomine was taboo. "Nobody knows where he is."

"Is that so?" Akashi chuckled.

"Nobody, except you." Aomine growled. It had to come to this, hadn't it? Akashi showing off his knowledge. The tanned man disliked it, a lot. "Why won't you tell us where that guy is?"

Akashi has always known where Kise Ryouta was, ever since the man disappeared without a trace from everyone else 10 years ago. He knew where the blond was and what he was doing. But he would not share that with anyone else, especially not Aomine. For the redhead, the frustration between these two men amused him. And to see Aomine Daiki lose his calm was pure bliss.

"Well, Ryouta asked me not to tell anyone." The ex-captain contemplated his sake glass.

And that was another thing Aomine hated, how Akashi called Kise by his first name. It's true that Akashi called everyone by their first name but fuck, the way he says 'Ryouta' with his soft voice and curved lips annoyed Aomine more than anything.

"Do you see him often Akashi-kun?" Aomine was not sure if Kuroko was trying to spice things up or smooth things down.

"We go out for a drink sometimes. Ryouta, he hasn't changed a bit." The ex-captain replied. His smile forever on his lips. His fingers rotating the small cup. His eyes contemplating the dark skinned man. "Sometimes we even go for more..."

Aomine slammed his beer on the wooden table. A few drop spattered onto his hand. "Akashi!" He barked. He had the sudden urge to leave the bar and continue his paper-works. For it might calm his soul even a little. Anything would be fine to prevent him from committing a crime by strangling his own ex-teammate tonight.

"You can leave now if you want." The redhead could read him like an open book. He took another sip of his sake, relaxed and untouched by Aomine's sudden rage. The other members were also too used to theses bickers to try and interfere. "But you would miss the main event..." He muttered afterward.

"Eh~ What main event?" Murasakibara seemed amused by this announcement. None of them knew what Akashi was stating.

Aomine scoffed at Akashi's words. There was nothing that could possibly interest him. The only thing he wanted at that moment was a bright ray of golden sun. He could not explain why. It was just a sudden craving of the long lost days he once liked so much. Though he knew those days were not coming back. Though he knew that person was not coming back to him.

"What is there more to thi..." He started.

Without warning, the old door slid open once again. The newcomer was out of breath, seemed like they ran a mile or so, and was holding up a few traveling bags. He laughed dryly. "Looks like I'm the last one to join, eh? Just like in middle school."

Aomine stood up. There it was. Finally. After 10 long years.

His golden sunshine.

* * *

Woohoo there it is! Chapter 1 of this new-and-i-will-finish-it-before-going-to-universit y fanfic. Phenylethylamine is a substance that is released when you are in love (or fall in love). Some may call it the love molecule. And some believe that when you get used to your partner, your brain stops producing this substance and that is why some say that love only lasts a few years.

So yeah, that is what you get when I release my inner scientific class nerd and get bored in physics class.

I hope you enjoyed it and hope I will come up with chapter 2 soon.

See you next time!

-Aurakann


	2. Chapter 2: Numquam obliviscaris

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Title:** Beyond Comeprehension Chapter 2 : Numquam obliviscaris

**Word Count: **1501

* * *

{-}

**Chapter 2**

_Numquam obliviscaris_

{-}

Aomine Daiki has never been good with words. Oh no, he was not good at all. Most of the time it was not a big problem. But, sometimes it was. He has lost, due to this, a lot of things – he did not really care and about – and a few things he held dearly.

/

It was just after High school graduation ceremony. The cherry blossoms were starting to bloom. The weather was nice. Soft breezes swept the lonely alleys, bringing with them whispers from the pink flowers. Aomine was dribbling a ball lazily in front of the hoop. He has slipped out of the massive crowd in front of his school. Photos and tears did not interest him much. Plus, he was itching for a little exercise. His diploma was carelessly tossed aside along with his blazer – he was going to warm up anyway –.

Aomine used one hand to shoot a three pointer. Along the three years, he has gotten even better at basketball. He retrieved the ball, looked at it for a moment. It was wholly scribbled on by his friends in the basketball club – he never knew he had that much –. The tanned man smiled a little. Even if he has gotten better, the rivals around him has also gained experience. Basketball was no longer boring. He could finally love it just like before.

He dribbled the ball alone a little more. He liked it, the sound of the ball hitting the ground. It appeased him.

"I knew you would be here, " he heard from behind him. "Aominecchi." Only one person called him like that.

"Kise." Aomine greeted the newcomer. "How you're here?" Kise's school was quite far from where they were. It was odd for the blond to be in such a place on such day.

"I wanted to play basketball." Kise smiled. "And somehow I felt like you would be here, Aominecchi." He sang out while taking off his grey blazer and put it alongside Aomine's black one. "Eh? Your buttons are gone?" Kise asked as he saw Aomine's half opened shirt.

"Yeah..." Aomine groaned. He looked down at the white fabric. His second, third and fourth buttons were gone. The first one went to Momoi, who has been whining, for the last 2 months, about how they won't be in the same university. His childhood friend insisted that he gives the button to her and her alone. The two others served as some kind of relics for two of his female classmates. The blue haired let out a sigh. He did not understand these kinds of stupid doings.

His eyes glanced at Kise's shirt. Surprisingly, it was left intact. None of the buttons were gone.

"Huh," Aomine scoffed. "Nobody got your buttons, you lady-killer"

Kise replied with a small chuckle. "No. I protected them with all my might." The blond's face saddened, but only just a little. "I wanted to give them to a certain person." He said.

"Then why not go see that certain person now?" Aomine questioned his ex-teammate.

"That thing can wait." Kise laughed. "Come on now, Aominecchi." He went into a guarding position, his eyes fixed on his opponent. "It's been awhile. I really want to play right now."

Aomine started dribbling the ball once again. Even though he had played a few one-on-ones with Kise these last three years, the only time they actually played in a game against each other was during their first InterHigh. Ah... yes, that was the first and the last time he went against the blond. During WinterHigh he lost in the first rounds. And then... And then Kise never really played again. He was always allowed a few minutes on the court. Some short worthless minutes. And Aomine never got the opportunity to go against the blond like he did during his first year.

And Aomine regretted it. Because he knew. He knew why Kise did not play. He knew how the blond felt about it. He knew who was the cause of it.

The tanned teenager dribbled the ball to the right, ran past his adversaire, and shot. He could hear the swift of the hoop and his feet hit the ground. He could hear Kise behind him, whining and begging for another chance.

And so he gave it to his ex-teammate. And then he gave another one, and another one, and another, and another one. Kise could not win against him. Like always. _Like always._

Aomine smiled. He laughed. His heart felt light. His head felt like it was among the stars. His feet were winged. He bent down to pick up the ball after his 19th shoot.

"Oi Kise! You're getting soft..." He turned to face the blond. And, as his eyes laid on the paler boy, his words faded into black.

Kise was panting hardly, way too hardly for just a few minutes of basketball. His white shirt was soaked with his sweat. The boy surely did not realize the sight that was upon him for he was too busy catching his breath. His hands were shaking. And what was shaking even more? His leg. It was trembling with such violence it gave Aomine a fright.

_It was him._

_He did this to Kise. That day. That summer 2 years ago._

"Kise..." Aomine called again.

Kise jolted. He looked up, straightened his stance, forced a smile. "Go easy on me Aominecchi!" He joked, chuckled, screaming with pain inside. He tried to step forward, covering up the thousands of needles that were tearing down his leg. For a second he lost his balance but gained it back almost immediately.

"Kise." Aomine uttered. The blue haired man held the ball in his hands. Kise looked at it, then he looked up. His face asking why Aomine was not continuing the game.

"Come on, Aominecchi." Kise walked up to his ex-teammate. He reached out for the orange ball.

"Stop playing dumb!" Aomine suddenly snapped. "Do you think that I'm blind!?" He threw the basketball aside. The golden irises followed it. "Kise." The tanned man called again. "Kise, tell me what's happening."

"Nothing's happening." The blond answered. "I'm fine." He smiled.

"You're not." Aomine grabbed the other man. The white shirt was damp with sweat. It was cold, so cold and frightening. "Stop lying to me Kise." He almost pleaded.

"There's nothing..."

"Kise!" Aomine shouted.

"What would I get if I told you Aominecchi?" Kise barked. "What would it bring to me?" The blond was trembling. He hid his face with his hands.

"Kise..." Aomine's anger disappeared with the blond's reaction. He let go of that shaking arm,

"If I told that I can no longer play basketball." Kise sobbed. "If I told you that this leg of mine is no longer able to run. If I told you that, every single night, I wake up screaming in pain and each morning I wake up with the feeling that I want to cut this leg off. If I told you all that, what would you do? What can you do Aominecchi?" His hands let go of his beautiful face. Kise's golden irises were flooded with tears.

"Would you mourn for me?" He continued. "Would you stay by my side and tell its okay? Would you heal my soul and let me know the joy I have lost?" His voice has softened, like a small zephyr leaving the sea shores. The blond retrieved the ball and held it tighly in his hand. For he has decided that it would be the last time he would hold this dear round orange happiness. He stared at it, smiling, tears still gushing down his cheeks.

"Would you be there each night when I wake up from the pain?" He carried on. "Would you hold me in your arms until my tears stop? Would you save me from all these scary thoughts that are harrassing me to go down a building, to cut open my wrist, to drink a few drops of cyanide? Would you do any of that Aominecchi? Can you?" His voice broke at the end of his last sentence.

"Kise!" Aomine's voice trembled as well. He never knew. He never noticed this hidden facade of the happy golden haired man. And for the first time in his life, Aomine tasted regret. Its bitterness made him dizzy. It gripped his throat, stangled him, cutting him. It prevented him from saying anything, anything but the blond's name. For the first time, Aomine trully felt helpless. "Kise!" He called again.

Kise shoved the ball to his face. Aomine caught it just before it hit his nose. "I love you, Aominecchi." He heard instantly afterwards. Then, he heard footsteps running away.

As he lowered the ball, his golden ray was no longer before him.

He lost this game.

* * *

Wooohoooo Chapter 2 finally done. Don't ask me why I took so long. Argh long story short I have been so busy lately. But still, I'll be having a whole lot more time for about a month and yeah, I'm trying to do as much as I can.

So then, _Numquam obliviscaris_ can be roughly translated to "We do not forget". I think? I'm not sure (I did 5 years of Latin for nothing).

I hope to see you soon, maybe on this fanfic, maybe on another one.

-Aurakann


	3. Chapter 3: Anaphora

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**Title:** Beyond Comprehension Chapter 3 – Anaphora

**Warning: **I have no idea what I am doing.

**Word Count:** 1510

* * *

{-}

**Chapter 3**

Anaphora

{-}

* * *

Aomine Daiki woke up with a heavy head. He could hear his pillow calling him, pleading him to lay down and enjoy his sleep a little more. He could feel his temples beat violently. His brain felt as if it was on the verge of exploding. Aomine groaned. He drank too much last night, that was a given.

The policeman looked at his phone's digital clock. The blue numbers indicated that it was just before noon. He sighed. His shift will start in about two hours.

Aomine stood up. Only to be stopped by a small groan from his bed. He turned back. Could he have brought someone back to his house while he was drunk? But there were no girls at the reunion since Satsuki was not there – and even if she were, he wouldn't have brought her home...-.

Swallowing his saliva, the policeman slowly reached to the curled sheets of his bed. Somewhere in his heart, he pleaded. _Please let it be nothing... Please tell me I misheard! _As said before, Aomine Daiki did not desire to have strings attached. He did not want to have anyone cross into his personal space. Taking a deep breathe, he yanked the white covers.

Aomine held his breathe. Under the whiteness were strands of gold. They shimmered as small rays of sun, passing through the curtains, shone on them. The intruder's sculpted face frowned. His honey covered voice let out a groan. His eyes fluttered as they slowly bloomed open.

"Morning Aominecchi." Kise muttered. He put both his hands on his face and let out another long groan. "I hate mornings." Aomine heard him whisper.

"What the hell are you doing in my bedroom?" Aomine shouted. He pulled the whole blanket away. Kise still had his pants on... What a relief.

"Don't pull the blanket away! It's cold!" Kise bickered.

"Kise answer my goddamn question." Aomine grinded his teeth together.

"What I was doing in your bedroom?" Kise tilted his head to the right. He placed his slender index on his chin and bit his lips. His eyes followed the tan man. "You don't remember, Aominecchi?"

"Hell, I don't!" Aomine barked.

"That's so mean!" Kise said while hugging himself. "After all you've done to me?" He acted like a little virgin.

"What did I fucking do to you?!" Aomine yelled. His patience was running low. And this stupid blond man was not helping him. "You're wearing your goddamn pants Kise!"

Kise laughed dryly. "So you really don't remember." He chuckled out, amused by the policeman's reaction.

"Don't remember what?" Exhausted, Aomine sat down on his bed next to Kise. He placed both his hands at his back and leaned down.

"Try to think, Aominecchi." Kise smiled at him.

Aomine frowned. He closed his eyes and focused on what has happened last night.

* * *

{-}

* * *

Aomine could not believe his eyes. Under the dim light, there it was, his little ray of sunshine. Kise Ryouta smiled at him briefly before glancing to Akashi.

"I'm sorry I'm late." He said. The blond placed his traveling bag in a corner and went to sit next to the former captain. "I took more time than expected to change." He grinned while receiving a glass of beer from the red head.

The whole room was silent. Nobody was expecting this. Nobody was expecting Kise Ryouta to show up after 10 years of disappearance. Nobody was expecting him to be so casual, as if they have just met a few days ago.

Kise did not change much. His body was slightly more muscular and thus, bigger. His hands looked rougher, you could see big veins on them. But other than that, his hair style, his voice, his face and his goofy ways still remained the same as the Kise Ryouta they knew.

The blond seemed to notice the heavy quietus in the room. He looked around at first, then started fidgeting. He let out a dry laugh and sipped his drink. "It's kind of awkward to see you all again." He said, looking down to the glass in his hands.

"Well, normally it's just the two of us, isn't it Ryouta?" Akashi smiled, clearly trying to heat things up in Aomine's already burning hell mind. The tanned man did not respond. He simply downed his beer while glaring at the former captain he hated. He has had enough with this small war. And he did not want to accept defeat, not yet.

"So what are you doing right now Kise?" Midorima asked the newcomer. He was the only one trying to cool things down in this room. Though his question was a bit off. The proper ask would have been 'Where the fuck have you been all this time?'

"I'm a pilot now." Kise answered cheerfully. "Right now I have a week break."

"I wasn't expecting that from Kise-kun." Kuroko said.

"Yeah, I thought you'd continue on being a model." Kagami added.

"Nah." Kise sighed as he took another sip. "I prefer flying. It feels more... free?" He said and laughed a little.

Kise's eyes diverted to Aomine. Both of them has yet talked to each other. But Aomine could not careless. No, he did not care. Kise has been gone for 10 years. 10 _fucking years. _So why should he care? Aomine gulped another drink. He could not even tell what it was. Kise came to sit next to him. The policeman looked at the pilot and took another mouthful of alcohol.

"So a pilot huh?" Aomine snorted. His head was light. "A fucking pilot..." He muttered to himself.

"You've had too much drink Aominecchi." Kise smiled.

Aomine laughed to himself. _Aominecchi huh? _This way of calling his name... He did kind of missed it.

Kise's hand caught his. They really did become rough. And they were also bigger than in his memory. Then again, it was ten years ago. People change. Especially in 10 years. But still, they still looked beautiful, kind of. Or maybe not. He did not know.

His glass was taken away. He could see a cocky smile on the blond's face. The glass that he has used to drink just now was brought to tender lips. The liquid contained in it slid down the beautiful throat. He could hear a soft exhalation. Then golden eyes looked at him again. "Aominecchi?" A voice softly whispers.

* * *

{-}

* * *

"And that's all you can remember?" Kise asked, his yellow irises staring intensely at the policeman. Aomine felt as if he was in an interview.

"Yes that is all." He answered. The coffee in his hand was warm. He took a sip of it. It was way too sweet.

He and Kise Ryouta were sitting at his dinner table, sipping coffee and eating bagels. He has to leave for work in less than half an hour. And before he leaves, he wanted to finish interrogating this blond man that has stolen a part of his youth. "So, where have you been?" Aomine began.

"I already answered your questions yesterday." Kise whined. He was still in his old pants he used as a pajama and had a bathing robe loosely put on, whereas Aomine was already fully dressed.

"But I can't remember your answers from yesterday. So answer me again." Aomine commanded.

"You really are a policeman now, aren't you Aominecchi?" Kise chuckled and took a bite at the bagel.

"Kise!" Aomine repeated. His voice screaming autority.

"Yes sir!" Kise said playfully. "I was in America for my studies sir! And when I graduated as a pilot I stayed awhile longer there sir! But now I've decided to come back to Japan sir!"

Aomine truely desired to knock out that pretty face. He clenched his cup of coffee. "Kise, stop that."

"Stop what sir?!" Kise still answered with an energetic voice.

"That. Now."

"Okay okay." Kise laughed. "Still as hot headed as ever huh A-o-mi-ne-cchi?" He pronounced Aomine's name slowly. It made – but only a little – Aomine's heart jump. It was quite soothing to hear that voice call hi name once again.

Aomine looked at the clock in the kitchen. It was time for him to leave for work. He cleaned up the table. Kise helped him. He wanted to asked the blond more questions. He needed more answers. He needed to know everything. Everything that has happened during those ten years. And maybe even before. Aomine's eyes followed Kise's back. It was wiser. It did not look like the back he knew.

As they walked to the door, Kise suddenly stopped. Aomine glanced at him while opening the front door. "What is it Kise?" He asked.

"I have a favor to ask." Kise said, his face serious.

"What favor?" Aomine asked without looking at he had looked, he would have known how red the pilot's face was. But he did not. So he does not know.

He could hear Kise's voice shake a little. "I still don't have an apartment so... can I stay here for awhile?"

* * *

Hello! There it is, chapter 3 yay. I am so slow at writing orz

So I hope you enjoyed it. And I promise chapter 4 won't take long and I will not be lazy!

See you next time!  
Aurakann


End file.
